


Я слышу тебя

by Firoy (nadin_hime)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/pseuds/Firoy
Summary: Сложные миссии — это их профиль, и все же одной операцией попытаться остановить многолетнее нарастающее сопротивление — это как минимум самонадеянно. И наверняка самоубийственно. У Дайчи и Суги есть всего час на двоих.





	Я слышу тебя

— Дайчи! — кричит Суга, сжимая штурвал. Лопасти гремят над головой, заглушая крик. Но тот, кто на другом конце радиоканала, должен слышать его хорошо. — Дайчи! Ответь!

Внизу огонь чертит по земле причудливый узор поражения повстанческого легиона — руин старого Ишиктара, города где спрятались основные силы сопротивления самопровозглашенного государства.

В голове звучит приказ произвести залп по координатам вражеского центра. В районе тех координат сейчас находится Дайчи и их отряд. Суга тянется зарядить ракетницу.

— Дайчи! — просит он. — Уходи, пожалуйста.

Но канал, как и прежде, идет шумовыми помехами. Радио-тишина режет, словно Суга остался единственным живым существом в этом богом забытом месте.

Индикатор показывает, что обе ракетницы заряжены.

— К-02 готов произвести залп по координатам 4206, — говорит он сухо. — Всем боевым единицам покинуть зону поражения на две координаты.

И снова переключается на канал Дайчи.

— Дайчи! — он кружит в темном небе, подбирая нужную высоту и угол выстрела. — Если ты слышишь меня, просто знай, я тебя люблю. Я очень-очень тебя люблю. Прости меня, пожалуйста.

Прицел загорается зеленым, подтверждая идеальную позицию для открытия огня. В голове удивительно пусто, как и на душе. Только большой палец дрожит, нажимая на рычаге кнопку выстрела.

Приказы не обсуждаются.

Он в замедленной съемке видит, как ракеты, словно копья, летят вниз в неприметное двухэтажное здание, где под землей спрятались повстанцы.

Бум! Бум! Бум! Столб огня быстро поднимается вверх. Все прилежащие в радиусе полусотни метров здания поглощаются раздувающимся пламенем.

— Квадрат зачищен, есть визуальное подтверждение, — говорит Суга онемевшими губами. Щеки обжигает слезами, хочется орать в пустое небо, но операция еще не закончена.

— Отличный выстрел, Суга, — отвечают ему. — Лети в квадрат 5703. Там текущая точка сбора.

***

  
— Так точно! — в один голос чеканят Дайчи и Суга.  
  
Подполковник Укай хмуро кивает и протягивает две папки:  
  
— Тут детали операции.  
  
Дайчи сдержан, как и обычно, и от этого Суге не по себе. Сложные миссии — это их профиль, и все же одной операцией попытаться остановить многолетнее нарастающее сопротивление — это как минимум самонадеянно. И наверняка самоубийственно.  
  
— Начало завтра в четыре утра.  
  
Учитывая, что уже почти девять вечера, то у них час на обсуждение стратегии, два часа на подготовку и два часа на то, чтобы добраться до места. Между подготовкой и дорогой остается единственный час для себя, и они этим пользуются. Суга сначала думал, что этот час можно будет подремать, но за время обсуждения становится ясно — высшие чины выбрали стратегию, которую никто не ожидает от демократического руководства: отправить солдат на верную смерть, не заботясь о плане отступления. Повстанцы не будут ожидать удара с воздуха, если в здании будет часть правительственной армии.  
  
В комнате командира повисает молчание, только Кагеяма перекатывает граненый карандаш по столу с картой местности. Все смотрят на Сугу, словно сомневаются, выстрелит ли он.  
  
— Это приказ. А приказы не обсуждаются, — он скрещивает руки и смотрит в глаза каждому. — Это единственный путь закончить эту глупую войну. Не так ли?  
  
Он смело улыбается, принимая обязанность убить присутствующих здесь. Только с Дайчи не решается встретиться взглядом. Высок риск, что внушаемая всем уверенность даст трещину.  
  
Когда весь отряд покидает комнату, они остаются один на один. Суга сидит, делая вид, что разглядывает схемы наступления. Присутствие Дайчи давит, Суга вздрагивает, когда его рука тяжело ложится на плечо. Хочешь-не-хочешь, а приходится поднять глаза. Суга так и делает — и немедленно оказывается расплющен темным взглядом. Дайчи не говорит ни слова, ведет по плечу вверх, обхватывая пальцами открытое в широком вырезе футболки горло, хватает за шею и заставляет подняться.  
  
— Я волнуюсь за тебя, — говорит он хриплым полушепотом. — Ты НЕ в порядке.  
  
По правде, Суга хотел бы чтобы эти пальцы сейчас сдавили его глотку и лишили необходимости завтра кого-то убивать. Но Дайчи прекрасно знает о его суицидальных стремлениях и просто ждет, когда Суга насытиться своими фантазиями и, наконец, заговорит о себе.  
  
— Нам нужно поговорить.  
  
Суга кисло смеется ему в лицо.  
  
— Правда? О чем здесь говорить? — он обхватывает ладонями запястье Дайчи и начинает поглаживать. — Не захочу ли я подохнуть после операции? Ты это хочешь знать? Конечно же, захочу и найду максимально быстрый способ.  
  
— Суга, я не хочу чтобы ты этого делал, — Дайчи отпускает его горло, подходит ближе и кладет ладонь на поясницу Суги. Их носы соприкасаются, а от его нежного взгляда воля Суги плавится, готовая подчинится любому решению.  
  
— Тогда не умирай, — шепчет он, накрывая губами его губы.  
  
Проходят миллионы лет, прежде чем они добираются до комнаты Дайчи. Они цепляются руками, украдкой целуются, когда попадают в слепое пятно камер, пережидают, когда пройдет какой-нибудь офицер или рабочий, спешащий по поздним делам с бумагами или приборами. Скрывать нечего, многие знают о том, что они с Дайчи проводят ночи друг у друга, но тот все равно не любит публичные проявления привязанностей. Это вредит работе. Особенно сейчас.  
  
Хотя теперь работа вредит всей жизни Сугавары Коуши.  
  
Как только они оказываются в комнате, и в замке поворачивается механизм, Дайчи придавливает его к двери, разводя в стороны руки. Затылок больно стукается о фанеру. Дайчи целует агрессивно, словно хочет засосать его губы, язык и глотку. Дыхание вылетает сразу же. Суга крепче сжимает переплетенные пальцы и отвечает не менее жадным поцелуем. Подается бедрами вперед, чувствуя через армейскую пряжку ремня твердеющую выпуклость под штанами Дайчи.  
  
— Прямо здесь? — спрашивает он, прикусывая Сугу за губу. — Не терпится совсем?  
  
— Да хоть на полу, — возбуждение уже бьет в голову, а раскрасневшийся, часто дышащий в лицо Дайчи поднимает пульс под двести. — Можно даже без подготовки, чтоб острее.  
  
— Мне потом еще придется пользоваться членом, — Дайчи проводит ртом по шее и с придыханием шепчет на ухо. — Тебе совсем меня не жалко?  
  
От его голоса простреливает жаром в паху, Суга судорожно выдыхает, закатывая голову набок.  
— У нас минут сорок осталось. Давай уже как-нибудь. Я не уверен, что смазки хватит на все, что я хочу с тобой сделать.  
  
— М, Суга, — рычит Дайчи и кусает кожу на плече до кровавых отеков. На глаза от боли выступают слезы, но он не перестает стонать и притираться пахом к бедру, вклинившемуся между ног. Ногти впиваются в кожу под футболкой, и он ртом глушит шипение Дайчи, стараясь впитать в себя его боль.  
  
Обычно Дайчи любит неторопливый разогрев и размеренный секс с отложенным оргазмом. Суга, в принципе, любит по-разному, в том числе многочасовые игрища, но видят боги — не тот сейчас случай. Говорить гораздо больнее, поэтому лучше смягчить боль вполне реальными ранами.  
  
Суга отталкивает Дайчи и делает быстрый выпад рукой, целясь в ладонью в бок, Дайчи перехватывает, скручивает локоть за спиной Суги и проводит языком по затылку. Тот подпрыгивает, обхватывая коленями его пояс, ныряет под ногами, и Дайчи летит лицом в пол, успев выставить в последний момент руки. Суга быстро оказывается на его заднице, стягивает через голову с него рубашку и носом ведет по лоснящейся от пота коже. Такой родной горьковатый запах с оттенком ментолового геля для душа. О, Дайчи.  
  
Суга поддавшись слабости, быстро оказывается поджат под него. Дайчи запускает руку ему в штаны и перед глазами на миг все плывет, но кончать он пока не собирается. Слишком рано для этой ночи.  
  
Он тянется к Дайчи, влажно целует, обвивается ногами вокруг талии и чувствует, как его поднимают и несут куда-то. Куда-то — совсем недалеко — Суга приземляется спиной на мягкое покрывало и пьяно ухмыляется, чувствуя наваливающийся сверху вес.  
  
Кожа под ладонями горит. Как бы Суга не вдавливал себя в Дайчи, а насытиться ощущениями не выходит. Он кусает, он сжимает, он втягивает губами, но внутри разрастается волчий голод, и все время хочется больше.  
  
Суге нравится, что Дайчи не церемонится. Раздвигает ноги за лодыжки, приставляет член к наскоро разработанному входу и вбивается настолько сильно и размашисто, что слезы наворачиваются. Суга слышит себя будто со стороны: рваные крики и поскуливания выталкиваются из горла словно камни, царапают горло и жгут пересохшие губы.  
  
Дайчи расплывается перед глазами, такой нереальный и далекий, Суга гладит его живот, пытаясь убедить, что тот еще здесь. Он еще здесь. Он еще жив и не собирается раньше времени исчезать.  
  
— Дайчи, будь... со мной... всегда, — говорит он в такт толчкам.  
  
— Всегда, — хрипит Дайчи и изливается. Суга тоже кончает, но облегчения за этим не наступает. Член все еще стоит твердым, загибаясь головкой под самый пупок.  
  
— Что ж такое, — ругается Дайчи, оглядывая их обоих. Непонимающе хмурится, потирая затылок.  
  
Во втором раунде Суга ставит Дайчи в коленно-локтевую и ездит членом в ужасно тугое отверстие, пока звездочки перед глазами не ослепляют. Спина Дайчи расцарапана, задница раскраснелась от шлепков, а Суге все еще мало. Не то, чтобы он не знал, что смерть близко — работа у них такая. Но, когда собственный конец света спланирован, это кардинально все меняет. Например, просто зверски хочется жить и заниматься любовью, пока конечности не отвалятся от усталости.  
  
Третий раунд Дайчи снова внизу, но уже в другой роли. Суга насаживается сверху, меняя угол и скорость как вздумается, но кончают они почти всухую. Отчаявшись хоть как-то получить разрядку, в четвертый раз они просто делают это, как кролики. Дайчи всем своим весом придавливает Сугу лицом в смятую простынь, не давая возможности нормально вдохнуть. Ему приходиться постараться поднять голову и дотянуться до рта Дайчи.  
  
Они неторопливо сплетаются языками и обмениваются мимолетными поглаживаниями. Суга так устал, что забывает обо всем. Ему так спокойно с Дайчи.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — слышит он. Дайчи перекатывается на бок и приглаживает растрепанные волосы Суги. Простыни мокрые от пота, спермы и случайно раздавленного тюбика смазки. За дверью слышны шаги, потому что база никогда не спит, но здесь, между ними, словно свой счастливый мирок. Они переплелись в объятиях, абсолютно нагие, и молчат. Суга соединяет свою ладонь и ладонь Дайчи и зачарованно смотрит, насколько тоньше и длиннее собственные пальцы и насколько горячее и шероховатей другая ладонь.  
  
Они так крепко проросли друг в друга, что выжить после этой ночи — нереальная задача. Суга не может пообещать такого Дайчи.  
  
— Перестань думать, чтобы ты там ни думал, — ухмыляется тот, пальцем прижимая кончик его носа. В его глазах ни капли тревоги, ему как будто нипочем умереть сегодня. — Тебе же понравилось.  
  
Суге понравится даже выращивать на балконе травы для приправ, если вместе с Дайчи. Он прижимается к его груди и выдыхает:  
  
— Очень.

***

  
Точка сбора — на окраине города. Над головой только звезды, на горизонте светлеет небо, а здесь, под ногами, непроглядная чернь. Суга на автомате ведет вертолет, не отдавая себе отчет в происходящем. Чувство нереальности накрывает толстым покрывалом, отделяя от пугающей реальности, в которой он остался один без желания влачить жалкое существование. Суга все еще там, лежит рядом с Дайчи, слушает его голос, водит ладонями по его груди, рассказывает о новых приемах, чувствует легкие поцелуи на своем лице, смеется, потому, что это щекотно…  
  
Зачем Дайчи попросил его жить? Это сложнейшая миссия из всех, которые ему поручали. Суга теперь не может просто надавить на штурвал вперед и спикировать в бесплодную пустынную землю. Не будет быстрой и безболезненной смерти, не будет избавления от боли. Суга до сих пор всей душой принадлежит Дайчи и не ослушается его просьбы.  
  
Сигнал SOS из квадрата 4406 слабый, но устойчивый. Это, наверняка, ловушка, но Суга себя оправдывает мизерным шансом спасти выживших. В конце концов, у него благие намерения, а, если его случайно убьют, то это случится не из-за Дайчи.  
  
— Лейтенант Сугавара! Вернитесь на предписанный курс. Сигнал идет из открытого канала, это может быть кто угодно.  
  
— Я беру ответственность на себя, — сухо отвечает Суга и отключается. Вертолет снижается над небольшой площадью, которую не затронул взрыв. Огонь все еще горит во многих зданиях, крыши проваливаются, поднимая вверх столбы искр. Свет от них помогает приземлиться.  
  
Когда затихают лопасти, со всех сторон обступает давящая тишина и становится очевидно, что ничего хорошего от этих безжизненных провалов черных окон ждать не стоит.  
  
— Это К-02, — говорит Сугавара на той же частоте, с которой шел сигнал бедствия. — Я сейчас в районе ваших координат, подайте звуковой или визуальный знак вашего местоположения.  
  
Он проверяет пистолет на поясе, снимает его с предохранителя и прислушивается. Шум помех, нарушается только тремя короткими и тремя длинными сигналами.  
  
Суга считает до десяти, снимает шлем и выскальзывает из кабины.  
  
В голове удивительно ясно, а рука, сжимающая пистолет, не дрожит. Он бесшумно обходит по периметру площадь, но не замечает ничего подозрительного. Нужно вернуться к вертолету и доложить обстановку. Скорее всего, это сигнал исходил от старой рации, которую перемкнуло взрывной волной.  
  
Вместо этого Суга опускается на колени с поникшими плечами. Столь желанная смерть не торопиться его забирать. Собственный пистолет кажется бесполезной игрушкой.  
  
Он утыкается лбом в песок и надрывно кричит: все равно на мили вокруг — ни души.

***

  
Спустя какое-то время, когда благодатная усталость приглушает боль безразличием, Суга слышит позади медленные шаги. Некто прихрамывает и, останавливаясь в шаге от Суги, ничего не говорит. Присаживается на корточки и обдает запахом горелой кожи.  
  
— Наши рации сломались, — хрипит некто, кто не может быть здесь, — я не мог ответить, но слышал тебя. Слышал абсолютно все. Я тоже тебя люблю, Суга.  
  
На спину ложится рука и успокаивающе проводит вверх-вниз.  
  
Дайчи только в одних ободранных штанах и майке. Всю экипировку пришлось сбросить, чтобы ускорить эвакуацию, но все равно левая часть туловища покрыта жуткими, кровоточащими волдырями. Дайчи улыбается, размазывая здоровой рукой грязь на лице Суги и не дает обработать раны, пока весь спецотряд не оказывается в кабине вертолета. Все живые, пусть и не совсем целые.  
  
— Это К-02, направляюсь в точку сбора, — сообщает он, поднимая вертолет над догорающими останками пустынного города. — Со мной на борту семь человек из моего отряда, нужна скорая помощь. Приготовьте медотсек.  
  
— Вас понял, К-02, — неожиданно отвечает подполковник Укай с нескрываемым облегчением в голосе. — Ждем вас всех. Конец связи.  
  
На этой высоте утреннее солнце уже слепит глаза, в то время как пески внизу еще темнеют в предрассветных сумерках. Помимо гремящих пропеллеров позади слышится переругивание Танаки и Цукишимы, обрабатывающих находящихся без сознания Асахи и Хинату. Но Суге спокойно совсем не от того. Рядом с ним сидит Дайчи, который щурится от бьющего по глазам солнца. Его ожоги, промытые на скорую руку, выглядит еще хуже при свете дня.  
  
В голове все еще прокручиваются сказанные им вскользь при погрузке в вертолет слова «Я просто понял, что не смогу умереть без тебя». Дайчи невпопад тогда рассмеялся и пробормотал про заразные суицидальные мысли.  
  
Суга не знает, хорошие это мысли или плохие, но, если это значит, что они будут вместе до конца, то не так уж важно, как скоро он наступит. Это будет счастливый конец.

 

 


End file.
